Bet On It
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Prompt: I need more Blam goodness please? Can Sam and Blaine challenge each other to find the perfect dates for each other? *Rated M: Language Klaine, Samcedes Relationship, Kurtcedes, Blaincedes, Blam, Kum Friendship


"Oh hell no! You are not fucking setting me up again EVER Sam!" says Blaine as Sam try to talk him into a double date. "Oh come on, we can set up each other. It's the least you can do seeing how you hooked me up with that stuck up Quinn and mean Santana. Please, I really wanna hook you up with this guy, Kurt I know. Dude, if I would do a dude, I mean besides you of course," Blaine rolls his eyes, "He would definitely be the one. Please Blaine," pleaded Sam. "Me? You hooked me up with those two idiot predators who only wanted one thing. Sebastian ring a bell? How about that damn Eli." reasons Blaine. Sam sighs, "Point taken, but just one more time. I have a really good feeling, he is the one for you. He's cute, funny, sarcastic, smart, witty, his voice man is awesome, and he's 100% gay and out," says Sam really begging for this blind date. "Fine, I might know someone for you, but I swear if this shit backfires I will hurt you," caves Blaine as he pulls out his cell phone to deal his friend Mercy's number. Sam cheers and runs to tell Kurt.

"Would you relax, you look fine. I'd do you," winks Sam at a nervous Blaine. "Shut up, idiot. I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Okay here goes nothing," they walk into the restaurant together searching for their friends and dates. They spot them and wave in union, approaching them. "Hey Kurt. This is my best friend Blaine Anderson. Blaine this is Kurt Hummel. Blaine stares just a little too much with his jaw dropped because this man was _Beautiful._ He finally comes to, "Nice to meet you Kurt Hummel."

"A pleasure to meet you Blaine Anderson." Kurt turns to Mercedes, "So this is who you've been trying to set me up with huh?" _WHAT?! _"WHAT?!" Blaine repeats his thought. As Sam just looks around confused. "Well, you see this just happens to be my best friend Mercedes and she wouldn't shut up about you. I told her I don't do blind dates because of her earlier attempts with two losers who should never be brought up again (Chandler and Adam)," explains Kurt. "Oh, well what a small world. Erm, Mercedes Jones meet Sam Evans, my best friend. Sam meet Mercedes," Blaine says awkwardly. "Nice to meet you Sam and Kurt has not said much about you, just that he has a new friend named Sam," smiles Mercedes politely. "Nice to meet you two Mercedes." They awkwardness finally wears off as they all sit and order. They fall into easy conversation and have an amazing time. Kurt and Blaine hit it off so well that they planned on going on a walk. Sam and Mercedes decided on late night coffee. It was a great night filled with laughter, conversation, and chemistry. It was the perfect date and they left planning for another one. "So, Kurt. I had an amazing time tonight," says Blaine as he walks him to his door with Mercedes and Sam trailing behind. "I did to. I was very reluctant to come because of you know past blind dates, but I really had fun with you Blaine," smiles Kurt. "I'm glad you did come and had a great time. So can I take you out again, minus the bffs?" Kurt grabs Blaine's phone out of his hand, he punches in his phone number and hands it back, "Yes," he breaths as he leans over and places a chaste kiss on Blaine's soft dry lips. They whisper goodnight and Kurt walks into his shared apartment with Mercedes. "Did you have fun Mercy?" questions Sam as they are now approaching the door. Mercedes smiles at the nickname only important people in her life calls her, i.e. Kurt and Blaine. "I really did. It was a great date Sam and I had fun today," she answers with a slight blush. "Good. So tomorrow, can I take you to the park or something? Maybe the zoo or something less I don't know kid-like," babbles a nervous Sam. "I would love to Sam," grins Mercy as she presses a kiss to his cheek. Now it's Sam's turn to blush, "Wow. 'Kay, cool, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sam," as she walks into the apartment. "I told you. You guys really hit it off," says a smirking Blaine. "Well, so did you and Kurt so I guess it's a tie," defends Sam. "Yeah, but when you guys get married and raise kids, it will no longer be a bet, I will win."

"Well, if you and Kurt get married first and have kids, I win."

"Fine. New bet is, whoever proposes first lose, married first lose, and have kids first lose," gambles Blaine as he hold his hand out to Sam, "Deal?"

"Deal," says Sam as they shake hand then head home in anticipation for their dates tomorrow with two of the most beautiful people they have ever seen.


End file.
